


Cape Match

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Steve Rogers and any of the other avengers, MCU, what did you expect from a free dating app?





	Cape Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



> So he's not TECHNICALLY an Avenger. Sue me.

Steve growled, low in his throat, as he walked behind the server toward the table where his mystery date was. He just barely kept it under the crowd noise to avoid spooking the young man.

He sat down, gave his drink order, and then glared at Loki Laufeyson.

"Where's my date?"

Loki smirked, then laughed, shaking his head at Steve. "Well, I must say, this is most intriguing and … hmm, shall we say, revealing?"

"Where. Is. My. Date?"

"Right here, my dear captain," Loki said with amusement. "Who would have thought we'd match so clearly on our interests? Hmm? Adventurous nights, seeking understanding partners, wishing for new connections to an alien world?"

It slowly dawned on Steve Rogers that Loki was not bullshitting him and this was the date that he had arrived for under much pressure from Sam to 'try to live a little'.

"I think we both should admit that using Cape Match was probably a bad idea," Steve said, backing off of his temper.

"Au contraire, but this could be a very amusing incident to set off on," Loki offered. "And there is that saying, after all, about keeping enemies close?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Try me."


End file.
